Incapacitated
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Someone starts to stalk, trap and murder a vairety of people. The SVU have no idea who the killer is but find the thing that links them all is the way in which they were all concieved...they are all products of rape. Is Olivia next on the kilers list? E/O
1. Chapter 1

**It's so strange I have writers block on my other story, yet I can come up with this, but who's complaining at least I can write again. Yea!!!**

**So this is the promised sequel to Inconceivable, earlier than I expected but as Martin Luther King once said, 'I have a dream'…or should I say I **_**had **_**a dream…anywhoo!**

**Summary****: Olivia and Elliot are happily married. Kate and Ben have been boyfriend and girlfriend for months and their relationship only gets better. Everyone is happy, until someone starts to target the products of rape, trapping them and killing them in the heinous ways. Will the detectives at the SVU work it out before Olivia and Kate find themselves as targets? **

**Disclaimer****: I have not missed this thing, it's like a cruel reminder. So here it goes… "I don't own them." (**

**Chapter 1**

Jack McCoy was running in central park, past the ramble. He hated the ramble but ran past it with his dog Jessie every day anyway. He ran for two hours every morning then would go home, get showered and get ready for work as an ADA.

Jessie ran next to him without a lead, like he did everyday. He suddenly took of running, something he never did. "Jessie!" Jack yelled. He stopped running and walked over to where he had disappeared into the shrubs.

"Jessie, come on. I don't have time for this. You know I have a big case, come on buddy." He said looking into the shrubs, getting nothing back, he decided on a different approach, one that his best friend always fell for, when he fell behind.

"Fine I'm going without you." He said as he took off slowly running again. He suddenly heard a yelp. "Jessie!" He yelled as he stopped dead on the spot and turned to look for his dog. It was suddenly dead quiet.

He took of running this time into the shrubs where Jessie had ran into. "Jessie!" He continued yelling. "Jessie, buddy where are you?" He yelled. His heart was pounding.

Jack was single and had no other family other than his mother. The two were close and called each other at least twice a day to check up on one another, they were all each other had, except for Jessie. Jessie was not only his best friend he was like a son to him. "Jessie!" He yelled again, getting more and more worried, Jessie never ignored him.

He looked down and saw blood on the floor as well as drag marks heading further into the shrubs. He followed the trail, but no sooner had he got through the shrubs when he was struck by something on the back of the head.

He fell to the floor, hard. He slowly and painfully rolled over onto his back only to see a knife swing towards him, all he could do was scream.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot turned and ran down the alley, they were both running their fastest. It was a roasting hot day and they both just wanted to sit down and get an ice tea or something but they knew they couldn't.

They turned a corner and came to a metal fence they both jumped up at it and attempted climbing up it, both kept slipping back down but still tried again.

Ben and Kate stepped out from behind two dumpsters on separate sides of the alley. Nia followed Kate out and sat down in between her and Ben. They stood on the other side of the fence in front of Elliot and Olivia. Both Elliot and Olivia stopped trying to climb the gate and looked at them, both trying to get their breaths back.

"You two run like old ladies." Kate joked.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"She's right." Olivia said. She knew they both had spent less time in the gym lately getting exercise of a different type, they were newlyish weds it was what was supposed to happen.

They all had running suits on. Kate and Ben had been challenging them lately to running around the city and practicing things like climbing gates and fences in alleys. "So seeing as we won, again, I guess you two are buying the drinks." Kate said with a smile.

Olivia looked at them both, then at Elliot. "You're buying the drinks, you slowed me down." She said.

Elliot looked at her, smiling. "Oh I slowed you down." He said back. They were both joking but Kate and Ben knew these things always turned into a play fight, which was always entertaining to watch.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Elliot put me down." Olivia pleaded, but laughing the whole time.

Nia slipped back through a hole in the fence and ran over to them barking. Kate and Ben both began climbing back over the fence.

Olivia bit Elliot's back, making him stop and put her down. He grabbed hold of her leant forward forcing her back, he began playfully biting her neck. Olivia just laughed.

"Can we please stay on subject? You two owe us a drink." Kate informed them.

They both stood up, Elliot rummaged in his pocket and passed Kate some money. "Here go buy yourselves some drinks. We're going home." Elliot said in a suggestive tone, looking at Olivia.

Kate just shook her head and she and Ben watched as they both walked off. "What do you say to a drink in Central Park?" Ben asked.

Nia started barking. She was almost one now and had got big and had developed a big personality too. "Guess that's what Nia wants to do." Kate said.

"Come on then ladies." Ben said as he took Kate's arm, Nia wandered in front of them wagging her tail, Central Park was her favourite place.

- - - - - -

They were both walking through central park, they had decided against ice teas and had both opted for ice-cream. Kate became aware they were walking by the ramble. "I hate this place." She told Ben, throwing the rest of her ice-cream into a bin.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because my mom almost had her throat slashed open here by some stalker..."

"Seriously..?" Ben said in disbelief.

"Yep. Richard White. He had the hots for her and basically just didn't like women who stood up to him, and Olivia did." She told him.

"Remind me to never let you by him." Ben said, knowing her attitude towards creeps like how Richard sounded to him, was just the same as Olivia's attitude towards them.

Ben threw his ice-cream into a bin and pulled Kate into him and kissed her. "What happened?" He asked, as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Elliot and the others jumped out and pointed their guns at him then my mom arrested him." Kate said proudly.

Ben just laughed. Kate looked around noticing Nia wasn't there. "Nia!" She called.

"Nia!" Ben called. "She's probably found a squirrel or something." Ben said.

"Shh listen…" She said as she heard barking. "She's in there." Kate said as she headed into the shrubs. Ben quickly followed.

"Nia come here now." Kate ordered. She could see Nia stood on some rocks barking at something. Kate walked up the rocks to her, Ben right behind her. She grabbed a hold of Nia's collar before finally seeing what she was barking at.

Kate screamed. "Oh my God!" She cried.

Ben quickly grabbed her. "What is it?" He asked, having not seen what Kate and Nia had. "Oh my God..." He repeated Kate's response. "We need to call your mom." He said as he looked down at the bloodied body of Jack McCoy, holding Kate tightly against him.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot ran into the shrubs and straight over to Kate and Ben. There were other officers around, that they had called in, as well as CSU and a Melinda and her team.

"Are you two okay?" Olivia asked Kate and Ben.

They both just nodded. Olivia hugged Kate. "Look you two go to the station. We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll need to talk to you." Elliot said.

They both just nodded. "Ask me again why I hate the ramble." Kate said to Ben before she walked off with Nia. Elliot squeezed Ben's shoulder. "This place isn't good for the Benson women." He said.

Ben nodded. "Yea I know." Ben replied.

"Go look after her" Elliot said.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head a little. "Like you said the ramble isn't a good place for the Benson women." She said. He just nodded and took her hand to help her down to where Jack's body lay.

No one had any idea how close the killer was…

**TBC**

**What do you think? Hope it was okay. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad I got reviews for this and was even more glad to see readers from the first story reading it so thanks so much and I hope you like this part.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 2**

Jayne Collins had to laugh at the irony, she had spent last night reading 'Hansel and Gretel' to her twin daughters and now here she was with her whole body in the oven as she cleaned it. She indeed felt like the witch after the two children had pushed her in the oven.

She finished her task and got up and threw her gloves down and took off her apron. They had a dinner party set for the weekend so she was getting the house ready for it even it was already clean as a whistle.

The phone rang and she walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello." She said.

There was just silence. This was something she was getting used to now. She had been getting these prank phone calls since the beginning of the week. "Look moron, go get a real job and stop bothering other people." She spat at them before she hung up.

She didn't want to worry her husband with the calls so she hadn't told him about them yet. If she got another one she decided she would have too, but for now she carried on with the house work.

- - - - - - -

Munch and Fin were at the ME's office. They were taking to Melinda as she had now finished her autopsy.

"He bled out, that's the COD, but I counted 23 other stab wounds. I took molds of the wounds but unless I have something to compare them to then there's not much I have for you." She told them a little disappointed she didn't have more.

"Did you find any trace evidence?" Munch asked her.

"Nothing except for leaves and some mud from off the floor where we found him, our killer was smart. I'm guessing he wore gloves and maybe a ski mask to stop the risks of transfer." Melinda said.

"So what you're saying is we have nothing." Fin said defeatidly.

"Not much to go on yet, but he was definitely sexually assaulted, with the same knife that the killer used to stab him. If it's worth anything, he was probably dead or passed out before this really began, he didn't suffer too much. Thank god." Melinda said, glad that a man she had met in court before now, and had liked, hadn't had to suffer too much torture and pain before he died.

"If you find anything else out, give us a ring?" Munch said as he followed Fin out, Melinda just nodded.

- - - - - -

The killer was sat in his car watching as the two detectives walked out of the ME's office. He had to laugh. They both looked so sad and pathetic. He decided to listen to what it was the guy with the ponytail was saying.

"I knew that guy John, he was a good man, he didn't hurt nobody. He worked his ass off putting scum bag criminals away. He didn't deserve this." Fin exclaimed.

"No one deserves that." Munch corrected.

"Well when I find his killer I might be tempted to stab him 23 times." Fin said as he swung his car door open and climbed in before slamming it shut, making the whole car shudder.

Munch got in quick as he heard the engine start. He feared Fin may drive off and leave him behind if he wasn't quick enough.

The killer laughed as he watched the car pull away. "Say what you want Detective, you won't find me." He said before he too pulled away.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, sorry this one was a bit slow but we had a car crash the other day and my neck kind of hurts and my computer chair is really not helping the situation. **

**Anywhoo please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: Nothing's mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Jayne Collins pulled her car into the driveway and shut down the engine and climbed out of her silver SUV. She closed her door then opened up the trunk and pulled her gym bag out.

She spent 2 hours, at least 4 times a week, in the gym and then ran for an hour every morning after doing the school run with the twins. She prided herself on being healthy and could easily bench press her own body weight.

As she walked into her house, she threw her keys down on the cupboard and walked into the kitchen and after setting and putting a bird in the oven she walked upstairs to take a much needed shower to wash away her workout sweat.

After 30 minutes of standing under the hot water she finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

As she stepped out of the en-suite she began to hum to herself. She had taken no more than five steps out of the bathroom when she felt something heavy come crashing down on the back of her neck.

She fell to the floor with a crash. She was seeing stars and was powerless to stop her attacker as they picked her up then threw her down on the huge four poster bed in the middle of the room.

She felt sick and could taste her own blood at the back of her throat. The cold air hit her moist body as she felt her towel being ripped away from under her.

She looked up at the person who hovered above her. The hatred and anger she saw in their eyes made her feel sad.

She was completely pinned beneath them and could do nothing as they began to fondle her body. She felt pathetic and she began to cry.

Her attacker laughed at her. From the evil cackle she could tell her attacker was male. "It's nothing personal, well maybe it is a little…" she heard him say right before she felt the knife.

- - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were sat down in a small café finally having their lunch, their very late lunch.

Elliot had ordered a big greasy burger whereas Olivia had opted for a salad. "What's up?" Elliot asked as he watched Olivia push her food around the plate.

"This tastes like rabbit food." She told him.

"Then why do you always insist on ordering it?" He questioned her.

"Well we don't all have great metabolisms like you." She said.

"Well you look hot anyway so here, you have my burger and I'll eat your salad." He said as he swapped the plates around.

He added some ketchup to the salad then piled some onto his fork and put it in his mouth. Olivia watched as he chewed it with a look of disgust on his face. She burst out laughing as he spat it out into his napkin.

"Liv this stuff is like rubber. How can you eat that? Yuk!" He said as he threw some money down on the table and got up and took hold of her hand. "Come on we're going to go get hot dogs" He said.

They had just stepped outside when they saw Fin and Munch approaching. "Hey whatever you do, don't order the salad." Elliot joked.

They were both laughing until they saw the expressions on fin and Munch's face.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"We got a body." Munch said.

**TBC**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, next parts reading in waiting though. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it if you have seen it on SVU.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot and Olivia followed Munch and Fin into the house that was the crime scene. The house was in one of the nicest parts of Manhattan it wasn't a place where you would expect a grizzly murder scene.

Olivia spotted a now broken looking man talking to an officer. "Munch and me will talk to him, why don't you two go check it out upstairs?" Fin said.

Elliot and Olivia both nodded and went off up the stairs. They were led to the master bedroom, on walking to it though Olivia noticed a painted pink door that said Amy and Amanda's bedroom, there were white ponies painted on it as well.

She suddenly felt so sorry for those little girls, for the whole family. She couldn't wait to get home and give Kate a hug.

When they entered the bedroom they both paused. There was blood everywhere; spatter of the walls and cast off on the ceiling. Melinda was crouched next to the body. "So far I've got 17 stab wounds. I'm betting when I get her cleaned up there'll be more." She said.

"That the COD?" Olivia asked.

"She was raped with a foreign object, a knife, our killer got clumsy and missed, hit the femoral artery, she bled out in seconds, hopefully quickly with all of the blood loss from the other wounds." Melinda said.

Olivia and Elliot both looked around the bedroom, it was trashed and everything was soaked in blood. "Did you find anything else?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, the killers in New York are either getting smarter or are all neat freaks." Melinda told them." CSU's turned up nothing either." She offered. "I'll be able to tell you more when I get her on my table."

- - - - -

Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin and Cragen were all sat in the squad room. It was a grey day outside and it matched the mood in the squad room. The silence was suddenly interrupted as Melinda walked in.

"Give us the good news first." Munch said.

"I don't know if it's good news or bad news." She said hesitantly.

"Melinda what is it?" Olivia asked.

"I made a mold of the knife wounds on Jayne Collins and I matched them to the mold from the knife wounds on Jack McCoy they're a match."

"What?" Fin asked in disbelief.

"Either it's a pretty big coincident that there's two killers or more going round Manhattan with the exact same knife and a similar signature, or we're looking for a serial." Melinda clarified.

"How many vic's?" Cragen asked.

"So far…six, two male, four female. All stabbed to death and all sexually assaulted.

The thought of a serial killer worried them all. They knew it was only a matter of time before six victims became seven.

- - - - - -

Victoria Cole skipped across the coffee shop floor where she worked. She flipped the sign over from 'open' to 'closed'. She skipped back over and picked up the broom and began sweeping the wooden floors, singing softly to the radio that still played behind the counter.

It had been a long and tiring day and all she wanted to do was go home and get in a nice hot bath and then get ready for her 5th date with Josh, her math tutor.

Josh had blonde, surfer style hair and dazzling blue eyes and a lush golden tan, the perks of having lived in California.

She liked josh a lot, and he liked her. They had hit it off the first day they had met at school, but both were to shy to tell the other how they really felt, but then Josh had made a move and it had gone on from there.

Victoria couldn't remember a time she had felt so happy.

After having cleaned up and locked up, she made her way to the subway. It was late and very dark. She headed down the steps of the subway and walked across an empty platform to where she would wait for her train.

She sat down on a lonely bench and kept her hands tucked tight inside her pocket, it was freezing and the wind blew through the tunnels and across the platform, making her skin get goose pimples.

She watched as the days now rubbish news papers and rubbish blew across the floor. She looked at her watch, it was late but Josh didn't mind late dates, he just liked being with her, that's what he had told her last night anyway.

The subway was dead, completely deserted and although it never had before, it scared her tonight. She just prayed the train would hurry up.

She began to bounce her legs in the hopes the movement would warm her body up.

"Help, help me…"

She quickly got to her feet as she heard a whimper.

"Help, somebody please help me…"

She listened for a second and considered ignoring the quiet please she could here.

"Please…" She heard again, it sounded like a child. Whoever it was was definitely in distress.

"Hello." She called as she walked across the platform. She could see no one, not even the usual bum lying in the corner or on a bench. "Is someone there?" she called.

"Behind you."

She spun round on her heels as she heard the voice behind her. Before she could do anything the person had her arms pinned down next to her body and were forcing her back behind a wall.

She tried to scream but the sound of her screeching train coming through the tunnel drowned out all her cries. Once it had passed it was deadly silent. The killer had struck again.

**TBC**

**That was a longer chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I love them. Thanks to everyone for your concern and 'get wells' to me after the crash, your all very kind, so this story is dedicated to all of you.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on Law and Order: SVU because Dick Wolf (the luckiest man on the planet) does.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot and Olivia were among the first to arrive at the crime scene in the subway. Someone had discovered the mutilated body of Victoria, whilst waiting for their train.

When they got to the body, Melinda was already waiting to tell them what had happened. "Our killer has struck again, without a doubt. I measured the stab wounds and they're a match to our other victim's wounds." She told them.

"Six just became seven." Elliot confirmed.

Melinda nodded. "I did find this next to the body though." She said as she handed them a clear bag that had a piece of paper with words wrote on it:

'H

FEAR N LIES

N 

GOD'

"And that means what exactly?" Elliot asked, clearly not amused.

"You're the detectives, you tell me." Melinda said. "I'm gonna get the body back to my office, she if maybe our killer got sloppy this time, although I doubt it." Melinda said.

"Do we have an ID?" Olivia asked.

Melinda nodded." Yea, 19 year old Victoria Cole."

Olivia couldn't take looking at the body anymore so she turned around and walked out even more determined to crack the case wide open and get the son-of-a-bitch who was doing this.

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked.

"Just the same as the others." Melinda told him.

- - - - - - 

Kate and Ben were lying on Ben's bed, making out. Ben was half on half off Kate as he lay on his side next to her. Slowly he began to trace his hand across her stomach and towards the waist band of her trousers but Kate grabbed his hand and moved it onto the bed next to her, never breaking the kiss.

Ben's hand slowly slid back up onto her stomach, this time Kate pulled away from him and scooted off of the bed. 

"Kate I'm sorry." Ben said, feeling a bit of a jerk 

"No it's not you Ben, it's…it's me." Kate confessed. 

Ben just sat on the bed, looking at her, looking slightly confused.

Kate went and sat down next to him. "I love you Ben, I really really do but when things get intimate I think of when Callie and I were held in that basement by those two cops and I get a little scared." She told him.

"Kate I would never hurt you." Ben told her.

"I know that." She said taking hold of his hand. 

"I understand why you might not be ready for this yet and I'm willing to wait for you to be ready, for as long as it takes. Even if it means waiting till we're thirty." Ben laughed.

"You still wanna be with me when we're thirty?" Kate laughed.

"Yea, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to have a nice house with a back yard so Nia can play out and so we have room for a swing set for the kids." Ben said.

"You can see me being a Mom?" Kate asked him, a little shocked.

"I think you'll be a great Mom." Ben said.

Kate just laughed. She looked at him then snuggled up next to him. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He replied and kissed her on her head as he held her.

- - - - - 

Elliot and Olivia had been back at the station for hours. Neither one of them could figure out what the words meant. Munch and Fin walked in. "What you got there?" Munch asked.

"It's a note with random words and letters wrote on it. It was left by our killer's_ seventh_ victim." Olivia told them.

The two men stopped in there tracks as the words seventh victim swirled in their heads. "Son-of-a-bitch." Fin muttered.

Munch took the bag with the note in it from off Olivia. "H, FEAR N LIES, N, GOD. Great! Maybe our killer just sucks at writing poems." Munch joked.

Fin snatched the bag from his hands and studied it for a minute. "It's probably a word jumble or something." He finally said.

"Yea well I never was good at puzzles." Munch said as he walked over to make coffee.

"You were never good at anything that involved using ya head." Fin said. "I'll take a look at it." Fin said as he walked over to his desk.

"Hey did you guys here about the fire at Rikers a couple of weeks ago?" Munch asked.

"No!" Elliot said surprised.

"Wouldn't that have been on the news?" Olivia asked.

"Prison kept it 'hush hush'. Personally I think the government had something to do with it. I think maybe they were trying to sort out the overcrowded prison problem." Munch said.

"John that's ridiculous." Olivia said, using his first name to prove her point. "It was probably just some freak accident." She concluded.

"You call it an accident and I call it a government conspiracy." Munch said simply as he sat down at his desk. "Quite a few on the death toll are people we've put away." Munch told them.

"Oh yea like who?" Elliot asked.

"Fred Tucker, Frank Martin, Richard Dwyer, Richard White…" Munch told them only a handful of the names he had been given.

Olivia felt all eyes fall on her as he mentioned Richard White's name. She remembered White quite well, he had told her he would always be in her head so she smiled a little at the fact that he wouldn't be anymore because he was finally dead. 

Hearing Richard Dwyer had burned too after what he had done to little Maria Recinos didn't bother her too much either. She would sleep better tonight knowing that them monster were at least now extinct.

- - - - -

Ben had walked Kate to the subway and waited with her whilst her train came. Once she was safely on the train he'd left. The train was a quicker way home and it beat walking in the rain. Kate sat on the train sending Ben messages over her phone. She had no idea she was being watched.

The killer was sat only a few seats down from her and he had a perfect view of her. If he wanted to he could grab her now, right here on the empty train, no one would know. He watched as she played about with her cell phone ignorant to the fact someone was watching her.

He liked that about her though, she wasn't the slightest bit vain, and he knew a girl as good looking as her could be vain the others were, but Kate was different.. He knew a lot about Kate. The one thing he knew for sure was that she would be his next.

**TBC**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing. Reviews inspire and motivate me, hint, hint, I'm only joking, kind' of. Anyways because I left the last one on a cliffhanger here's the next part. **

**Disclaimer****: Shockingly I sill don't own them. (Can you detect the sarcasm?)**

**Chapter 6**

In the squad room everyone was still trying to link the victims, so far they had nothing. Fin was still trying to solve the word jumble. He had come up with a few things but nothing that was English or made any sense.

"I have nothing." Olivia claimed defeatidly.

"You're not the only one." Elliot said.

They all looked as peeved off as each other. Cragen suddenly stormed out of his office carrying his copy of the victim's files. They all watched as he went straight to the room where they stored all of the files.

After a few minutes he came back out carrying some files. "Sandra McCoy, raped 32 years ago, gave birth to a son nine months later." Cragen said as he threw the file down on Olivia's desk.

"Sarah Collins, raped 29 years ago, gave birth to a daughter nine months later." He told them throwing that file down on Elliot's desk.

"Janine Cole raped nineteen years ago, gave birth to a daughter." He told them. "Anyone else see the pattern here?" 

"They're all products of rape." Olivia said in disbelief.

"You'd have to check on the other victims but yea, I'd say so." Cragen confirmed.

"That's the link?" Munch said. "How could someone find out that sort of information?" He asked in shock.

"You can get anything on the internet nowadays, nothing is private anymore." Fin said.

"You're starting to sound like me." Munch told him.

"You three check out the other victims. Olivia can I have a word with you in my office please." Cragen asked.

Olivia had felt this coming and she would place good money on it being about her link with the victims. She walked in in front of Cragen and sat down. Cragen walked round to his chair and sat down too.

"This is nothing personal but I'm pulling you off this case and I'm getting detail on both you and Kate." He said.

"Sir this is personal. If someone is killing these people simply because of the way they were conceived then you can't throw me off this case, I want this one." She said boldly.

"I'm thinking of your safety." Cragen said.

"I know that sir and I appreciate it but we have no reason to think this person is coming after me or Kate for that matter, although you could put detail on the school. That's the only time I'm not with her, the rest of the time she's at home or at your house with Ben." She said.

"Okay, but you stick with Elliot or the others, no going solo on this one, if anything funny starts going on you tell me. I'm not prepared to lose you or Kate to this killer." He said.

"You won't sir." She told him.

"Go on." He told her. 

She nodded to him and got up to returned to her desk. 

"Is everything okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." She told him.

Elliot's phone began to ring. "Stabler, SVU." He answered. "Kathy?" He said.

Olivia looked up to see what was going on.

"Look calm down I'll come as soon as I can." He said then hung up.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked him.

"Kathy's sister's been rushed into hospital she needs me to go stay with the twins and Eli." He said.

"Okay well you have to go." She told him.

"You don't mind?" He said.

"Elliot they're kids of course I don't mind." She said.

"It could be all weekend." He said.

"Well you go and Kate and I will drive down tomorrow night after work and be with you guys." Olivia said.

"You sure you don't mind." 

"Elliot go. We'll be okay here, your kids need you." Elliot nodded and got up to go sort things out with Cragen.

Kathy had moved to Staten Island with the kids, just to be more awkward towards Elliot. Olivia watched as he walked into the office. She wanted him to go but she couldn't wait to be with him, truth was she had already been thinking what Cragen was scared of.

- - - - - 

Kate walked through central park with Nia running and barking just up ahead. Kate was throwing sticks and Nia was fetching them back to her.

The killer walked just behind her, not close enough to touch but close enough that he could hear her laughing at her dog in the noisy park. He loved the way her hair shone in the sun. In parts it looked almost red. 

She reminded him a bit of Victoria, although Victoria had been nowhere near as pretty or as delicate as Kate was. He wanted Kate now, badly. Then he wanted her mother, he knew a lot about her too. 

He was hoping maybe Kate's dog would wander off into the ramble and she would go in after it, he could get her there. He wanted her, sometimes he wanted her so bad it made him hard to just say her name but not as hard as it made him when he thought about her mother.

She was edging further towards the trees and bushes, he decided he could strike now if he wanted, he began to walk a bit closer to her, He could have almost grabbed her and pulled her into the shrubs unnoticed, when he saw her boyfriend walk up to her. 

He stopped and watched in disgust as they hugged each other and then kissed. He could only watch as they walked off. "Not to worry your time is coming soon Kate." He said as he turned and walked off.

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short, the next chapter won't be.**

**Please leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. This is it time to find out who the killer is.**

**Disclaimer****: For like the hundredth or more time, they're not mine, life just isn't that kind, unless your name is Dick Wolf. **

**Chapter 7**

Fin was still working away trying to solve the word jumble, he knew it spelled out a big clue to the case, he just hadn't spelt it out yet and he was getting very frustrated.

Munch had long gone home and Olivia had fallen asleep at her desk. Fin watched her, he was tempted to wake her but he figured if this case had gotten to her as much as it had him then this was probably the first sleep she had had in days.

He decided to give her another half an hour before waking her and he returned to puzzle in front of him.

- - - - - 

Kate opened the door and walked into the apartment, Nia ran straight to the couch, jumped up onto it and after circling twice lay down and closed her eyes.

"That does not seem like such a bad idea Nia." Kate said to her as she walked over to the couch. "Scoot over." She said as she lay down, Nia quickly shifted so she was lying on Kate.

No sooner had she got comfy when her phone rang. "Hello." She said. 

"Hi Ben, are you checking to make sure I got home okay?" She said then started to laugh. That was why he was calling her. "Okay well now you know I'm safe I'm going to hang up because Nia and I are taking a nap on the couch." She laughed again at his response.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Oh, Ben I'll call you back later, there's someone at the door. Okay, Love you too. Bye." She said. She threw her phone down on the couch and went over to the door.

She opened it to find a man standing there. Nia started to growl and bark something she never did, not even to people at the door. "Nia quit it." Kate said as she grabbed her collar.

Nia kept lunging forward at the man standing at the Door. "I don't know what's got into her. Just one minute, let me go shut her in the bathroom." Kate said.

She dragged Nia across the apartment and shoved her in the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind her. "I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with her she's never like that." Kate said and smiled at the mad. 

"Don't worry about it. Dogs don't like me very much." He said.

"Aw that's too bad, usually she likes anyone. So can I help you?" Kate asked.

"Yea I'm a friend of your mothers, she asked me to come over." He said.

"Oh. Well she's still at work, but she should be coming home anytime soon." Kate said.

The man looked at her for a moment smiling. God he loved her. He could still hear her dog barking in the bathroom. He couldn't help but think that was one smart dog, no wonder it didn't like him, it knew what he was here to do.

"She really won't be long if you want you could come in and wait for her. I promise the dog won't bite you." She said with a reassuring smile.

"That'd be great." He said and he walked in shutting the door behind him.

- - - - -

Olivia had woken up. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. "I have to go." She said groggily.

"Oh Liv I'm sorry I meant to wake you up ages ago but I lost track of time, this damn puzzle has me hooked." He said, he was finally getting somewhere with the word jumble.

"It's okay, that's the only sleep I've had in days." She said.

"I figured as much. Well look I'm gonna stay here but I'll call you if I get anything." He said.

She nodded and picked up her keys and some files. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out.

- - - - - -

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Kate asked the man, she noticed he looked a little uncomfortable. He was just sort of standing there. 

"That would be great. I'll have a black coffee, no sugar." He said. "I'm sweet enough." He joked.

Kate laughed although it wasn't like she hadn't heard that a few dozen times. She walked over to the coffee machine and began to change the filter on it. "So what did you say your name was again?" She asked.

"Richard. Richard White." He told her.

Kate felt her whole body turn to ice. Her hands began shaking and she wondered if he could tell. She prayed this might just be some coincidence. She tried to think of every possible thing she could do to get out of the apartment. 

She could hear Nia whimpering and barking in the bathroom. She was scratching at the door, Kate understood now she was acting so weird, she was trying to protect her.

"I'm just gonna go check on the dog." She said as confidently as she could, as she walked past him though he blocked her path by resting his hand on the counter.

"I gotta get by." She said, this time her voice broke as her fear kicked in, it was no coincidence, this was the Richard White Olivia had told her about.

"That's one smart dog you got there. You should always trust your dog, there's a reason why they call them mans best friend." Richard said to her as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. 

"My mom's goanna be back any minute." She told him.

"I'm counting on it." He said with a smirk that made her want to punch him.

"She can get out of that bathroom you' know, I taught her how to open doors." Kate lied. She hadn't taught her but sometimes Nia would knock a door handle down with her paw and open a door.

"You're confident, just like your mother. You're also not a very good liar, just like your mother." He said as he glared into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes at first she had thought his features seemed baby like, now they looked evil. 

"Nia down!" Kate yelled, trying to make it sound believable.

Richard looked round he hadn't heard a door open of course he quickly realized Kate was lying. He turned back around to find her trying to open the door. He ran into her crushing her body between his and the door.

"No." Kate screamed.

Richard grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her away from the door. He slammed her down onto the counter. "Let's wait for you mom, then we can get this party started." Richard said.

- - - - - 

Olivia had stopped off at the store to pick up some fun snacks for her and Kate she decided they could have a movie night seeing as it would just be them. She was on her cell trying to get in touch with Kate. "Kate will you please call me as soon as you get this message." She hung up and hurried to the checkout.

Suddenly her cell rang she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it without even checking caller ID. "Kate, why haven't you been answering your phone?" 

"Liv its Fin. Would the words 'No hard feelings' mean anything to you?" He asked.

Olivia almost dropped her phone. Her shaky hands just about managed to hold onto it. "You got that from the word jumble?" She asked him.

"It's the only thing I got. What's it mean? He asked her.

"Fin I got to go. Ring Munch get him to get a confirmation that Richard White died in the fire at Rikers. Then call me back as soon as possible." Olivia said as she ran out of the store leaving the stuff on the counter.

She hung up and headed straight for home, praying Kate was with Ben and not home alone. She was oblivious to what was awaiting her when she arrived home.

**TBC **

**So hands up, who guessed it was White I know one person kind' of had an idea. I knowI've done the RichardWhite thing before, butyou have to love that guy, he's so evil. I wish they would bring him back into the show, that would rock.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reiview, quite alot of you were right inthinking it was White. Thanks for all the reviews so far they're great, keep em' coming please. D**

**Disclaimer****: If only. **

**Chapter 8**

Olivia ran up the stairs in her apartment. She had tried to tell herself she was just being paranoid but she had to be sure first. 

She had her keys out already. She unlocked her door in record time. She pushed the door open and walked in. She didn't know whether it was a good sign that all the lights were off inside or a bad sign. She shut the door behind her.

As she was about to turn the lights on she was shoved hard, she fell onto her knees and her head came harshly into contact with the corner of the kitchen counter worktop. After that everything went even blacker.

- - - - - - -

The bright lights stung Olivia's eyes as she slowly came round. Her head throbbed and spun, she cursed inwardly at the kitchen counter for causing such damage and knocking her out. Then she remembered she hadn't fell into it she had been pushed.

For a minute she heard running water, then it stopped, as she forced her eyes open again she saw a fuzzy image of Kate sitting in front of her, she was crying and was she didn't have her top on, just a bra. She looked around only to find the bathtub had been filled with water.

As her sight became more focused she could see Kate was crying and she had a small gash above her eyes. She tried to reach out for her but she quickly discovered she was tied down to a chair, she tried to shuffle forward but the chair had been tied to the towel rail on the wall.

"Stay sat down Olivia, we're about to play a little game." Olivia's heart felt like it crashed into a big stone wall as she heard his voice. She watched as Richard White sat down in front of her. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide with shock, she didn't want to believe this. "You're dead." She said.

"The fire…" He laughed. He shook his head. "No it was the only way I could get out though but we'll talk about that later." He said.

He began to stroke her knee, it made her skin crawl. She just looked at Kate. She was crying and obviously scared. "God look at you, you're even more stunning than I remember, and being able to touch you again…" He said as he licked his lips.

She just scoffed she wished to god she had her gun so she could shoot him point blank in the bollocks.

"Congratulations Olivia, why did you never tell me you had a daughter? She's gorgeous." He said.

"If you touch her I'll kill you I swear to god." Olivia spat at him.

He just laughed. "Still the little thrill seeker I see."

"White please just let her go she has nothing to do with you and me…" 

"Call me Richard Olivia, it's only polite."

"Richard please! I'm begging you let her go, please don't hurt her." 

Richard stood up and held her face in his hands, he delicately kissed her lips then licked them, he bit down on her bottom lip, cutting it with his teeth and getting a mouthful of her blood. "You taste so good." He said. 

It was like he had ignored everything she had just said. "We're going to play a game" He said as he clapped his hands together. 

Olivia felt sick. She knew how twisted he was and had a good idea of what his games involved and she wanted Kate to be no part of them.

She watched as Richard danced across the small bathroom over to Kate who sat looking terrified. He sat on the edge of the bath then dragged the chair Kate was on up to him so she was between his straddled legs.

He pulled the gag from her mouth and she immediately spat at him. "You perverted old man!" She yelled at him. She hated him for thinking he could touch her mom.

Richard just laughed like it was all some joke, to him it was, this was just a game. "She's a real wild one. So much like her mother, and good looking too." He said as his eyes snaked down to her breasts.

"I've been watching you for a while now Kate, I think you're perfect. You have no idea how much I've thought about you." He said and he smiled at her like it was making her happy too.

She just looked at him, totally creeped out, how she could have not known he was following her or watching her baffled her.

"So, on with the game." He said. "Now I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer it truthfully hopefully. If you lie to me I'll know and you will be punished." He told them. "Kate's first." He said.

He moved off the bath and knelt in front of it. On his knees he was the same height of Kate as she sat in the chair. He pushed the chair right up to the edge of the bath. He pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Richard no!" Olivia pleaded. She knew how he had killed the victims, using a knife.

"Oh don't worry, that's for later." He said as he winked at her, he knew what was going through her mind.

He cut the rope that bound Kate to the chair she tried to stand up but he pinned her down to the chair by putting his hand on the back of her neck. She struggled and whimpered, she was scared even though she tried to hide it.

"So first question Kate is…how many times had Ben fucked you?" He said smirking.

"Fuck you!" She spat at him angrily.

"Wrong answer..." He said. He suddenly forced her top half down under the water. She struggled and squirmed under in his grasp.

"Jesus. Richard no damn-it leave her alone!" Olivia yelled. He had tied her tight and she couldn't budge, she could only watch.

Richard brought Kate up out of the water. Her long hair flicked water everywhere, she gasped for breath. She coughed a few times, still trying to get a breath back.

"Now again, how many times has he fucked you?" Richard asked.

"Get bent!" She yelled at him, even knowing what it would mean.

He dunked her back under the water, not even allowing her time to hold her breath. The freezing water kept taking what breath she had away. 

"Richard stop it!" Olivia yelled. She was crying she felt so pathetic and helpless. "Please…" She begged.

Richard pulled Kate back up. She was panicking and was close to crying. She was shivering from the freezing cold water. "One last time Kate or you're not coming back up. How many times had Ben…?" He began.

"He hasn't. We haven't, not yet." She told him firmly. She couldn't take going back under the water.

"Good girl. I know you're not lying to me. You told him that you're not ready for that sort of intimacy. Aren't you proud of her Olivia?" He said, Olivia just looked at him. Kate told her everything about her relationship with Ben.

"Tell me Kate is it because of what those police officers did to you and your friend?" He said, knowing it would get a reaction.

Kate lunged forward she wanted to hit him but her hands were tied behind her back. Richard pushed her back down into the chair. He was laughing at her and it made her even more mad.

He began to dab her body dry with a towel, taking particular attention to her chest, making sure he had a good feel of what was there. He leaned forward so his face was next to hers. "Maybe I will change your mind about intimacy." He whispered into her ear. 

Olivia watched on, it was all she could do. She wanted Richard White as far under the ground as she could bury him, preferably alive. 

He stood up then suddenly punched Kate in the face, knocking her right off the chair and out cold.

"You spineless son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Oh don't get jealous, the next games for you." He told her.

She didn't care if it meant he left Kate alone. She looked at Kate who lay on the floor her nose was bleeding. Olivia couldn't help but think she looked so small and helpless. She wished Elliot was there to help them.

**TBC**

**Don't worry I won't torture them too long. **

**Please review.**

Richard didn't die, it was a setup and another prisoner was killed. A corrupt guard helped white escape and gave him the names of POR that he had found on file. Already knew about Olivia. Other connections had informed him of Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so thanks for all the reviews I will try my best not to leave this one on a cliffhanger because I'm going on holiday for a few days later and I may have time to update before I go but I might not so, it would be unfair to leave you all hanging.**

**Disclaimer****: Thanks for reminding me I don't own them.**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot finally pulled up outside Kathy's house after two flat tires, bad traffic hold ups at every turn he took and also being pulled over for speeding but he had charmed his way out of the at one, plus being one of the team, that was law enforcement helped with that.

He got out of his car and ran up the path. He knocked on the door when he got to it, but got no answer. He knocked again even louder. This time the door opened. Elliot was totally confused to see Kathy standing there.

"Kathy? What? You said you had left already." He said.

"What?" Kathy asked, looking rather confused.

"Your sister…you said you were leaving straight away to see her at the hospital." He said.

Kathy just shook her head and continued to look confused. "Elliot have you been drinking?" She asked sympathetically.

"I don't have time for this bullshit Kathy I have a job to do why did you ring me if you didn't need me?" He yelled.

"You also have your children Elliot or have you forgotten that now you have a new family. Look I didn't call you and even if my sister was in hospital I have Maureen or Kathleen to look after the kids." She told him.

"Kathy you rang me at the station, I could barely understand you you were so upset." He said.

"El I'm only going to say this one last time. I did not ring you." She told him firmly.

"Then who did?" He thought out loud.

"I don't know El. Look why don't you stay here? You can sleep in Maureen's room. You shouldn't be driving back to Manhattan if you've been drinking." She offered.

"I haven't been drinking Kathy. Look I've got to go. I'll pick the kids up next weekend and they can stay with me." He said as he walked off down the path.

He was pissed off. He hated prank phone calls and he was going to strangle the life of whoever had done it if he got the chance.

- - - - - - 

Olivia was standing in the kitchen. Richard had used her own cuffs to fix her wrist to the refrigerator door handle. Once again she wasn't going anyway.

She had watched Richard carry a still unconscious Kate from the bathroom and into her bedroom. After tying her ankles together he had put the blankets over her. 

He now walked across the apartment towards her. "I always wondered what our children would look like." He confessed to her.

She just shook her head. 'Like that would ever happen' she thought to herself.

Richard walked right up to her and pushed her aside as he opened the fridge door and pulled out a beer. He slammed the door shut pulling painfully on her arm.

She watched as he opened the beer and then took a long swig. "So come on Richard you didn't come here to drink my beers did you?" She said as confidently as she could.

"No I didn't." He told her.

"So what did you come here for? Just to rape me then my daughter and then kill us? Just like you did those other people? " She asked him.

Richard just laughed, which pissed her off to say the least. "Come on Richard enlighten me. Why did you kill those people? Did someone do bad things to you when you were in prison?" She mocked.

Richard just gave her an evil glare. "Or was it just because they were all the product of a rape?" She asked him.

"Partly, but mostly because I knew it would get to you. You didn't like it did you, because those people were just the same as you and Kate." He asked.

"Screw you Richard." She said.

"I was sorry to hear about your mother. I had wanted to visit her too. By the way Olivia I forgot to ask… What was your rape like? Was it very painful? Did you cry? Did you beg him to stop? Where you scared?" He asked.

"I'd go through it again right now if it meant I didn't have to look at you face." She told him boldly.

Richard scoffed then pushed himself against her, crushing her body with his. "You're about to." He warned her.

He ripped the fastens on her jeans open, too impatient for buttons and zippers. He pushed her legs apart and held them open with his knees. He forced his hand inside her panties and painfully pushed three fingers inside her, she flinched at the disgust and the discomfort his heavy handiness caused her. 

She tried to push him away with her free hand but he grabbed her wrist and held her hand on his erection. She couldn't help but yelp in pain as he drove his boney, rough fingers further inside her. "I want you begging me to stop." He told her. "Of course when you do I'll move on to Kate." He said as he cackled at himself.

She knew she couldn't ask him to stop because she knew he would go on to hurt Kate and she wasn't about to let that happen. She tried to imagine it was Elliot touching her, but she couldn't Elliot was gentle and loving. Richard was forceful and just wanted to control her. He just wanted revenge.

- - - - - - - -

Elliot was already back on the road. He had his phone out and was waiting for someone at the SVU to pick up. He knew it was late, but he hoped someone might be there.

"Tutuola, special victim unit, how can I help? He heard Fin answer.

"Fin its El. Will you do caller ID on my phone on my desk and see who was the last person to ring me?" 

"Hold up." Fin said whilst he went to check the phone. 

Elliot waited and impatiently tapped the steering wheel. He was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of the stomach. As he heard Fin come back on the phone he heard a beep and the line suddenly went dead. He looked at his phone to see a simple message telling him his battery was dead. 

"Great." He yelled. He threw the phone onto the passenger's seat and put his foot down. He prayed the journey back would be quicker than the one there. He just wanted to go home and make sure Kate and Olivia were safe, he guessed they would be. 

- - - - - 

Down in the alley outside of their apartment building Nia was barking and pulling on the rope that tied her to a dumpster. Her neck was red raw from the rope that was causing friction burns, and she was pulling so hard the pads of her feet had been cut to ribbons on the hard gravel.

She had been trying to break free since Richard had tied her there. He didn't like dogs and didn't want her in the apartment. Part of him and wanted to kill the dog and put it out of its misery but he couldn't do that to Kate, not just yet. 

So Nia continued her barking trying to get attention from anyone passing by, but anyone who did pass by mistook her for a stray defending her territory or simply ignored her. 

**TBC**

**That wasn't a cliff hanger. Was it? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were great

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were great. I'm back from my holiday and am ready to update. So thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of Law and Order: SVU because I am just not that lucky.**

**Chapter 10**

Kate came out of the land of unconsciousness only to be met by a vicious headache. She groaned in pain. She wished Ben would come round, worried for her safety after her having not called him back like she said she would.

She struggled against the binds that tied her down. She wanted to scream but the gag in her mouth stopped that idea. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she watched Richard walk into her room.

Just thinking his name pissed her off so having to see him made her as mad a bull. "How are you feeling Kate?" He asked her sounding genuine, which kind' of freaked her out.

She looked at him as if to say '_and_ _you expect me to answer just how when I have a gag in my mou_th'. "Here let me get that for you." He said as he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"What have you done to my mother?" She asked him desperately.

"Nothing, she's fine. She's just having a lay down." He informed her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He pulled out his knife and cut part of the rope on her wrists then returned the knife to his pocket but tied her one wrist to the frame of the bed. "Is that more comfortable?" He asked her.

She just scoffed and shook her head. "I'll be more comfortable when you are rotting in the ground." She said angrily as she pulled the blanket up over her partially exposed chest.

Richard just laughed at her boldness. "What do you want from us?" She asked him, becoming a little angry.

"I want to talk to you, to get to know you better." He said almost innocently.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that we were on a date." She spat at him sarcastically.

Again Richard just laughed, making her want to punch him even more. "Will you tell me what it was like for you when you were in the orphanage?" He asked her.

"It was great we all sang why we scrubbed the floors for Miss Hannighan." She said making a reference to the musical 'Annie'.

Once again Richard laughed, he really did like her confidence. It reminded him of Olivia. For him getting to have Kate was like having Olivia, back when she was young and innocent and still a virgin. "What were the foster homes like?" He asked her.

She ignored him, she couldn't be bothered humoring him any longer. "What was it like living like a rat on the streets?" He asked, knowing it would hit a nerve.

She swung her arm to hit him, but he caught it and was suddenly crushing her beneath his body. "Once I've finished with your mother I'm coming for you." He told her.

She kept her eyes shut tight as he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips, slowly trailing his way down onto her chest, where he paid particular attention to her breasts.

He eventually pulled back and climbed off her. He walked over to the door but suddenly stopped. "Would you stop fighting me if it saved your mothers life?" He asked her. "Think about it?" He said as he shut the door behind him.

Living on the streets the majority of her life had taught Kate many things, some of which she thought she would never need to use again, up until just now. Kate had been a professional pick-pocket, she had a touch that was as light as a feather and she had stolen the wallets of hundreds of big shots who thought they were better than everyone else.

Just now as Richards's body had been crushing her own she had took the knife from his pocket, the jackass had been to busy slobbering on her to notice. She immediately began cutting at the rope around her wrist, with that cut she began cutting the rope around her ankles.

Once she was free she quietly climbed off the bed and picked up a tank top and threw it on, anything was better than being almost naked for Richard White's pleasure. She suddenly became aware of barking, she recognized the bark anywhere, it was Nia, and it was coming from outside.

She crept over to the window and opened it up. She slid out and quietly crept down the fire escape, she needed backup and Nia was the next best thing.

Olivia lay on the bed, both her wrists were tied to corners of the bed frame and her top, thanks to Richard, was long gone. He was now crushing her body with his own as he kissed her, making his way across her jaw, down her neck, then her chest and onto her toned stomach.

She wanted to be sick, he'd humiliated her enough and she wanted to kick his ass for that. Not to mention wanting to castrate him with her bare hands for even thinking about hurting Kate or touching her the way he had touched her in the kitchen.

Although he still had most of his clothes on, he had shed his top on walking into the bedroom, and she still had her trousers and boots on he was thrusting against her, it was like he was trying to penetrate her through their clothes.

He bit her shoulder and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that came out as she felt his teeth break her skin. "Let the games begin." He laughed.

She tried to prepare herself for what Games she figured he had in mind, but the biggest problem she faced was getting into his mind, she wasn't crazy and he was.

She just prayed that Fin had got in touch with Munch who had confirmed Richard had in fact not died in the fire at the prison. She hoped someone was coming to check she and Kate were okay, it was all she could do to pray.

**TBC**

**Hope ya liked it, hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it was pretty short.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. It's pretty long.**

**Disclaimer****: In the words of my nephew when he's told no "Ah Ah!" Translation: I don't own them. D**

**Chapter 11**

John lazily crawled out of bed. He had unplugged his land line after it wouldn't stop ringing and switched his cell off but now his door bell had joined in on the annoying game that had woke him from a great dream.

"What?" He asked angrily as he swung the door open.

"What the hell have you been doing, I've been trying to ring you for hours." Fin yelled at him.

"Sleeping partner it is the middle of the night that's what normal people do."

"Shut up." Fin said. "Did Richard White definitely die in that fire at Rikers because I got some message that says maybe he didn't?" Fin said.

"The word jumble?" Much asked him.

"Yea, I pulled 'No hard feelings' from it. Liv told me to check with you that that guy White is dead, she didn't tell me why though." He said.

"Because that's what the son-of-a-bitch put on a note on dozen roses that he had delivered to Olivia, after he killed a witness we spoke to when we were working on pinning him for a rape and homicide of an ADA in the Ramble. He was stalking Olivia. Bastard tried to slit her throat on a not-so-private meeting he set up with her when he called her at home and asked her to meet him at the Ramble." Munch told him before he ran off to go get changed.

Fin took his phone out and pressed speed dial. "El it's Fin!"

Olivia could only lay there and put up with it as Richard continued to thrust painfully against her. Their clothing situation hadn't changed but he had got harder and was moving harder against her, all the time he was still kissing her.

He suddenly stopped and sat up, straddling her. He grabbed his jacket from off the end of the bed. She watched as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

She struggled pointlessly beneath him as he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag. "I hate these things. They can do so much damage to your body." He said. "Have you ever smoked Olivia?"

"No." She told him simply. He had already played a game with hot things in the kitchen, but he hadn't actually burned her, she had to wonder if that was about to change.

"Answer me this Olivia…When you were raped where was you mother?" He asked.

"Come on Richard you stalked me, you know all there is to know so you tell me." She replied.

"No…" He said "…I asked you..." He said before he held the lit cigarette down on her stomach. She cursed in pain which just made him smile. "Where was she Olivia?" He asked again.

She just ignored him. It was something she didn't want to have to discuss, not with him of all people. He held the cigarette against her stomach again, she cried out in pain as it burnt through her skin. "Did she watch Olivia? Did she tell you that you were getting just what you deserved?"

"Fuck off White!" She yelled, purposely using his second name because she knew he hated it.

Richard slammed his fist down onto her face, cutting along her cheekbone with a ring he was wearing. "Fucking bitch…" He muttered under his breath. "Maybe I should go see if Kate knows. How did she feel when you told her she was conceived from such a vicious attack?" Richard said as he began climbing of her.

"Fine, she saw Richard and yes she told me it was just what I deserved for what had happened to her. She thought it was poetic justice, just like it will be when I kick your fucking ass!" She spat at him angrily.

She had thought maybe he would find it funny and just laugh it off, maybe burn her again but he didn't and he stubbed it out on the bedside cabinet then wrapped his hands around her neck, choking the life out of her. She couldn't even try to pull his hands away with her own. He had made damn sure of that.

Her biggest fear now wasn't that he was probably going to kill her. It was that once she was dead he was going to move on to Kate and do God only knows what. "I have been waiting, since the day you put me away, to break into your apartment and screw you until you passed out and then some." He told her whilst he continued to cut off her airways.

She couldn't do a thing but start to feel very dizzy as her brain screamed at her for some much needed oxygen.

"So here it goes." He told her. He leant forward so he could kiss her. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Then she did the only possible thing she could do, she bit down, hard.

Richard screamed in pain, but she didn't release her grip on his tongue between her teeth, finally he let go of the grip he had around her throat and began punching her in the stomach, she finally let go as he sent a crushing blow into her ribs.

He threw himself off her, why she spat out his blood then took a desperate gasp for air, in between choking and trying to get her head to stop spinning. She listened as he stormed off cursing at her. She was relieved when she heard the creaky bathroom door slam shut and not Kate's.

She continued spitting his blood out of her mouth. She wiped the blood on her face off onto her shoulder. She pulled at the ropes on her wrist but he had tied it way too tight and it wasn't budging, she just felt like her wrists were gonna rip away from the rest of her arm.

Then she saw Kate creep into the room with Nia following behind. She crept straight over to the bed and used the knife to cut at the rope around Olivia's wrist. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Kate asked her seeing the marks on her body.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She whispered.

Kate just nodded. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the bathroom." Olivia said as one of her wrists was finally freed. "Kate give me the knife then go to my closet, there's a gun right at the back. Go get it." She told her.

Kate past her the knife but as she turned around Richard was standing in the doorway pointing a gun at her.

"Typical street rat…always taking what's not yours." Richard said to Kate, finally noticing that his knife had gone.

"I could say the same for you." Kate replied.

"You know Olivia when I found out you had a daughter I couldn't wait to see her. She really is amazing, she's beautiful, she's funny, she's very brave but she's also pretty stupid." Richard said as he fixed his aim.

"NO!" Olivia pleaded as she watched Richard steady his arm, ready to shoot. As Richard was about to pull the trigger Nia jumped up at him, growling and barking then she had her jaw clamped around his forearm.

"Nia stop... Nia please!" Kate begged she didn't trust Richard with the gun.

A loud shot echoed around the apartment followed by a yelp as Nia crashed to the floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Kate yelled at Richard as she saw Nia lying lifelessly on the floor.

Richard fired again but this time Olivia had already dove on Kate and pushed her out of the way. She stood up and shoved Kate protectively behind her. She was thinking of all the training she had been given for in a hostage situation but none of it came to mind now, nothing.

"Hey Richard, you never did tell me who banged your flabby ass in prison." She said smugly.

Her plan worker and Richard was storming towards her not even pointing the gun, just letting it hang by his side. Olivia ran over to him and tackled him as best she could. She managed to push him back a bit, giving Kate a pathway to run out of the room.

Richard grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair and slammed her whole body against a wall. It hurt like hell but her sudden adrenalin rush allowed her to kick out, her foot caught him in the groin. He fell to the floor holding himself and muttering curses at her.

"Rape a woman now you prick!" She yelled at him as she kicked him again and again.

He just groaned in pain as she continued kicking him. She bent down to grab the gun but he flipped over onto his back and fired. Olivia fell back from the force as a bullet ripped through her shoulder.

Richard pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her. He grabbed her leg and pulled her underneath him. He unzipped his trousers then started to work on unzipping hers.

Her body was pinned under his and he had the gun pointing right in her face. He began to pull her trousers down. As he was about to position himself on top of her, Kate slammed the knife down into his arm.

He yelled in pain but shoved her off him. She fell onto her back on the floor. "You're next!" He yelled at her before he turned back to Olivia.

He was about to make his move when a shot echoed around the apartment. Everything felt like it had stopped then Richard fell off of Olivia holding his chest as blood pumped from it. Olivia pushed herself up to see Elliot in the doorway. Fin was helping Kate up.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and pulled her up. "Are you okay?" He asked her desperately.

She just nodded as she watched Munch add pressure to Richards wound. Richard looked up at her and smirked. "I'll always be in your head…." He told her. "…And your daughters…" He muttered before his head dropped.

Munch checked for a pulse on his neck, then shook his head. "He's dead." He told them.

"That's what you said last time." Elliot said as he held Olivia.

Kate and Fin were both next to Nia. "Mom she's bleeding really badly." Kate cried.

"I'll take her to a vet." Munch said.

"You two are going to hospital." Elliot said.

"I don't want to leave her." Kate said as Munch carefully picked Nia up from off the floor.

"I'll take good care of her. I promise." Munch said.

Kate watched as he walked out with a quietly whimpering Nia.

"Come on, let's get you two to a hospital." Fin said.

Olivia walked over to Kate and held her. Elliot just looked at them both it scared the shit out of him to think about how close he had come to losing them. How close he'd come to losing Olivia to Richard White, again. He looked down at Richard dead body, never had he been so happy to see a dead body.

**TBC**

**So now Richard's dead, but just where did Richard get all his info from and just who helped him get out of prison? **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

So your all glad Richard White is dead

**So your all glad Richard White is dead. Yea me too that guys a creep. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Kate spun round as she heard a shuffle only to find Ben sitting guard next to her hospital bed. She flipped right over so she was facing him. He quickly stood up and walked right up to her. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Me too." She said. "How's my mom?" She asked.

"They got they bullet out and she'd in the next room." He said.

Kate just laughed and nodded. "Figures she wouldn't leave me go far." She said.

Ben laughed now. He was so relieved. When Don had told him what had happened he thought his heart had stopped or fell out of his butt, something. He had got here straight away.

"Munch just called me. Nia is out of surgery and she's gonna be fine too." He informed her.

"Oh thank God." She cried.

Ben just held her. He'd wanted to do it since he got here. "I love you Kate, I really really love you." He confessed.

She held him back. "I really love you too." She said as she nuzzled into him. "For a minute back there I though I might never see you again." She told him.

He didn't reply he just held her face and kissed her, he didn't even want to think about how close he had come to losing her.

Olivia was sat up cross-legged in her hospital bed with Elliot sat in front of her he was holding her one hand and had his other resting on her knee whilst they kissed, he wanted as many connections with her as possible.

She pulled back so she could say something but he leaned forward and began another kiss, which she happily accepted. After a minute she pulled back again only to have him do the same.

She pulled back again, laughing and holding her arm out to stop him from being able to go for another kiss.

"Will you let me say something?" She laughed.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

He lay down on the bed with his head resting in her lap as he hugged her knee. "Thanks for saving my life, our lives, Kate's and mine." She said as she lovingly stroked his head.

He reached up and took her hand and brought it down to his face. He kissed it three times then held it next to his face. "Anytime." He said.

**TBC**

**Very short I know the next chapter will be longer. It will also explain how Richard got out of prison.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Sorry this has taken so long. I got writers block with this story. My poor little head is so crammed tight with fanfiction and college work.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope not mine.**

**A/N****: Someone kind of pointed out to me the other day, that a character in the first chapter of this story who was killed was Jack McCoy. That's the guys name in the original Law and Order, which I totally had forgot, I don't watch that one a whole lot, so just in case anyone was wondering, it wasn't actually supposed to have been that guy who was killed. I thought I had made the name up…see what a mean about a crammed head, everything gets jumbled.**

**Anyway just wanted to clear that up, I had to laugh when I realized. **

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone was in the squad room, even Olivia who had been restricted as to what she was allowed to do with her arm in a sling, she was still able to help them try and piece the case together though. Too many things still didn't add up in the case; like how Richard White had escaped from prison and how he had found out about all the products of rape.

They kept going back to the note that had been left by the body of the victim at the subway. 'H FEAR N LIES N GOD'

Munch walked over to the board which the note was taped to. "We got 'no hard feelings' from this. He reminded them all.

"We never really just thought about what that could mean." Cragen suddenly thought out loud.

"Well all I ever got when I tried to make sense of that was, maybe if we added a few more letters to it 'his fear never lies in god', it didn't seem to be too relevant though." Fin said.

"Well I personally don't see Richard White as a religious man." Elliot said.

Olivia had to smile. Then she studied the note. "Well if we take away the words…" She said as she walked over to the board. "We're left with just H, N and N." She said.

"No words will come out of that." Fin clarified, the others just looked at him and smiled. He had been obsessed with solving the word jumble.

"No, but we can get initials. Maybe Richard wasn't working alone. These could be the initials of his partner." Munch said.

"Well that isn't very helpful." Cragen decided. They all agreed. It was late, almost midnight. "I think we should call it a night." Cragen said. Again everyone seemed to agree.

"Okay well I'll see you all in the morning." He said.

They all parted and grabbed their coats and things. After saying their goodbyes, everyone left and headed home.

- - - - -

Elliot and Olivia walked into their apartment to find the TV playing to itself and no lights on. "Kate!" Olivia shouted.

Olivia walked over to Kate's room and opened the door. Kate was sat by her open window, with a blanket wrapped around her, Nia was protectively sitting front of her.

She growled as the door opened but seeing it was Olivia and Elliot she got up and walked over to them wagging her tail. Olivia quickly patted her but walked over to Kate. The room was freezing, as she spoke she saw her own warm breath.

"Kate sweetheart, it's freezing in here." She said as she reached over her and shut the window.

Elliot was entertaining Nia but wondering what was going on. He looked around the apartment, everything seemed okay.

Olivia sat down in front of Kate. She could see she had been crying. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked.

"We got a letter." Kate told her. She pointed to the bed, where there was a letter. Elliot walked over to it and picked it up. "No hard feelings, it's not over yet. Two more to go. NNH" Elliot read out.

Olivia froze for a moment. "Kate when did you find that?" She asked her.

"It had been slipped under the door when I got back from walking Nia." She told them.

They had figured Richard hadn't been working alone, thanks to the letter they now knew he hadn't been.

"Sweetheart why are you sat by the window?" Olivia asked her, rubbing Kate's arms with her hands trying to warm her up through the blanket.

"I figured if the person who had written that letter came back and broke into the apartment I could go out the window and down the fire escape. I guess I would have been screwed if they had come up the fire escape." Kate said laughing.

Olivia couldn't help but be worried about her. Kate had put up with a lot of craziness, a lot of craziness that seemed to follow Olivia around. "Come here baby." She said pulling Kate into her and holding her tight. "No one's gonna hurt you." She told her.

Kate just held onto her tight. It wasn't that she didn't trust Olivia, she did with her life, she just didn't trust other people.

**TBC**

**Short, I know, damn writers block. The next one is going to be long though, I almost have that one wrote up.**

**In the next chapter you'll find out who NNH is.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You all want to know who NNH is, so you're about to find out. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything or anyone you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 14**

It was the next day and the team had been looking over the case all day long. It was 8.30 and they still weren't making much progress. They now had the new letter, which told them their perp's initials were NNH, but so far they had no name to go with the initials.

Not even a partial print had turned up on the letter. They were guessing it was NNH who knew about the vics all being products of rape. Olivia was the only one they could definitely say Richard had known was a product of rape.

"How did he find out you were? "Fin asked Olivia.

"Son-of-a-bitch stalked me, he probably stalked the others. I don't know I guess he could have just researched us." She said.

"Liv come on, some of the people he killed were just quiet people, nobody's, no one other than their family and close friends should have known what they were?" Fin said.

"What they were?" Olivia questioned his choice of words. "Oh you mean products of rape. Devil cakes in the oven, was it…?" She asked, remembering what she had once heard Fin say about products of rape some years ago.

"Liv you know I didn't mean that." He replied

"I know. I'm sorry." She said "It's just I want to get justice for these people and for Kate and me…" She confessed.

It was getting late and they were all getting tired and snappy with each other. "Okay look why don't we all go for a drink and start working on this again tomorrow." Cragen suggested.

Everyone nodded liking the idea. Olivia knew Kate wouldn't be home alone, because she was with Ben at his house, but as Elliot was helping Olivia into her jacket Kate walked into the squad room.

"Kate?" Cragen questioned, he too thought she was with Ben.

"What up kiddo?" Olivia asked her.

"Can we talk?" Kate asked her.

"Yea sure baby…err look you guys go ahead." She said.

"Are you sure Liv?" Munch asked.

"Yea." She told them. She didn't really want to go out anyway, curling up on the couch with Kate and a movie sounded better to her.

"You want me to hang around?" Elliot asked.

"No you go out with the others." She said.

"Positive?" He checked.

"Go!" She said firmly but smiling.

He smiled back at her and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him so he could kiss her.

"Okay Elliot, we get it you have a gorgeous wife and we're all single." Munch joked. "You never know our luck could change though tonight, so put her down and leave her talk to her daughter so we can go to the bar." He continued.

Olivia pulled back from him, laughing at Munch. "Ill see you later." She said suggestively.

"Yes you will." He said slapping her ass.

"Okay you two quit making us jealous." Munch said.

Fin and Cragen were just laughing at him. "Stop wishing it was you slapping her ass John." Elliot said as he walked past him.

"Sorry Liv, but like I said you're gorgeous and I'm a man, you can't hold me responsible." He joked.

"Goodnight John." She said.

"G'night Liv." He said. "Night kid." He said to Kate as he walked past her.

"Night Munch." Kate said.

They all left leaving Olivia and Kate.

"He's crazy" Kate said.

"Yea he's getting there." Olivia laughed. "So what's up with you?" Olivia asked her as she took her holster off her belt and put it down on Elliot's desk as she sat down on her own.

Kate was just about to answer her when another officer walked in. "Hey detective Benson." He said.

Olivia just smiled at him. She knew him as Officer Nathaniel Harlan. He had worked at the SVU longer than she had but she didn't like him. She would always catch him glaring at her and in fact he never usually spoke to her. "You here all alone?" He asked her.

"Yea the others all went for drinks." She told him. He was stood helping himself to the coffee.

"Come on lets go baby." She said to Kate, jumping off her desk and forgetting about her gun.

"Hey detective Benson would you help me locate some documents in the file room?" Officer Harlan asked her.

"Sorry my shifts over, I'm off home." She told him politely.

"Okay Olivia, no hard feelings." He said.

She froze on the spot and looked at him. His name suddenly registered in her head. Officer Nathaniel Neil Harlan. She wanted to run, but part of her wanted to take him down and arrest him. She knew he was NNH.

He turned around and suddenly had his gun pointed at them. She quickly shoved Kate protectively behind her. As he walked closer to them she began backing up, slowly inching her way towards Elliot's desk where she knew her gun was. She tried to reach out for it but Harlan fired his gun, she spun round and held Kate.

"Don't fucking move." He warned her.

She just stayed still, keeping her back to him. She was blocking his view of Kate, she mouthed 'backup' to her which she did. Olivia then grabbed Elliot's chair and threw it at Harlan before he had a chance to react.

It hit him, almost knocking him to his feet. She tried to run through the other doors with Kate but Harlan shot at them, barley missing them. She grabbed Kate and changed directions, now running towards the interrogation room. Harlan was quick on their heels though.

She ran in through the door of the observation room and shut it behind her, for what good it did. She then ran into the interrogation room with Kate. She knew it was the worst thing to do to block yourself in, but she had no other choice.

She grabbed a chair and jammed it under the door handle. Both she and Kate flinched as Harlan began pounding on the door. Olivia backed Kate into the corner and stood in front of her clutching another chair, her only weapon.

The banging suddenly stopped and she prayed to God someone had come into the station house and found him trying to get to them. There was suddenly a deafening noise as the glass window shattered.

Olivia dropped the chair as she felt a burning pain in her leg. She fell onto her knees.

"Mom!" Kate cried seeing Olivia's bleeding leg.

Harlan climbed through the smashed window. The glass cracked under his feet as he stormed over to them in the corner. He grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair and pulled her up only to throw her across the floor. She landed amongst the glass, slicing all her hands, arms and the rest of her body.

Harlan grabbed Kate and pulled her up. He hit her across the face with the butt of his gun, letting her fall into the wall. He hit her again in the back. He was about to hit her again when he suddenly froze.

Kate watched as he turned away from her, she saw Olivia standing behind him, all bloodied, then she noticed the huge shard of glass sticking out of Harlan's back. He went to aim his gun at Olivia but then his arm dropped and he fell to the floor.

Kate rested her head against the wall. "Is he dead?" Kate asked her.

Olivia bent down and picked up the gun, then shot him in the head. Kate flinched as she heard the shot. "Yea, he's dead." Olivia said.

Kate pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Olivia and flung her arms around her. Olivia turned her head so she didn't have to look at Harlan's dead body. Olivia looked at him. She finally understood why he had always glared at her and treated her like she wasn't there.

She led Kate out of the room and made her way back over to her desk. She picked up her phone and called Elliot. "El, I need you all back at the station house. I just found out who NNH was." She said before hanging up.

**TBC**

**Almost finished now, one maybe two chapters left, I'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you for reading, not like I need to ask but please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has taken so long. This is the last chapter, but you all know me and I will probably end up doing another part to these stories in the future, I haven't made my mind up yet.**

**This chapter will explain why NNH did what he did.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not all mine. They're not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 15**

_**(Two days later)**_

Cragen was stood in the bull pen, he was talking to the team, telling them all about how and why Nathaniel had started killing. "10 years ago Nathaniel's wife and three teenage daughters were all savagely raped and murdered in the family home by a man named Stan Fox." He said.

"So why go around killing people who were products of rapes ten years later?" Munch asked confused.

"Stan Fox was a product of rape. I guess Nathaniel didn't want to risk anyone else from the same sort of background doing a similar thing to another family. He had the files with the names of victims in, all he had to do was find out if babies had been conceived and then supply White with the names." Cragen said.

"Just because one person decides to follow in the footsteps of their father doesn't mean that all products of rape will." Munch said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia she was sat down with her leg resting on another chair. Her crutches were resting against the lockers behind her desk. She looked lost and deeply saddened by the whole case. He knew how much she feared her own genes, just like Kate did with hers. "What happened to Nathaniel was unimaginable but it didn't give him the right to go around killing innocent people." He said.

Everyone just nodded in agreement. "Well at least it's over now." Cragen said.

"Why bring White into it?" Munch asked, again confused.

"Because they knew about me and they knew that killing people who were just like me would make it even more personal to me. They wanted me to get as involved in the case as possible, just to watch me suffer. Nathaniel probably read the file on me and knew that White and I had a connection, which is why he chose him to help murder those people. White finding out about Kate and having the chance to get his revenge on me was just a bonus to him. There's no way he would have said no." She said.

They all looked at her, knowing how much this case had got to her and they all understood why. They were all just relieved it was now over. They had come so close to losing her and Kate. They all couldn't help but feel sorry for what had happened to Nathaniel and his family, but they were glad he was dead because now he couldn't hurt anyone else, especially not Liv and Kate.

- - - - - -

Kate was walking in front of Ben with her arms stretched out in front of her as he had his hands covering her eyes. "Ben can I please open my eyes? "She laughed.

"No not yet." He replied.

"Please." She asked again.

"No I want it to be surprised." He said as he guided her through a door.

Once he had checked everything was okay and just the way he wanted it, he slowly moved his hands. Kate opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she looked around. There were candles lit all around his bedroom, creating a romantic, but calming setting. She looked on his bed and saw a tray with a huge cake on it. "It that…?" she asked.

"Triple chocolate cheesecake, our favorite." He confirmed.

"Ben this is amazing." She said having another look around the room, taking every single little detail.

"Well I figured you deserved a nice stress-free surprise after everything that's happened recently." He said. "This is the best I could think of." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She turned around to face him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "This is perfect." She said. "Thank you." She added.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that Kate." He said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded then kissed him. It was a slow kiss, full of love and warmth. After a minute she pulled back, then kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled back again smiling at him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ben said smiling. Her kisses always made him smile.

"Err yea, but you can tell me again." She said to him.

He just laughed. "I love you Kate." He told her, still laughing a bit.

"Good because I love you too." She said.

"I'm glad." He said. "Now let's eat some cheesecake." He said excitedly carrying her towards the cake.

She just looked at him. "What, did you want it all?" He asked her sarcastically as he stopped by the bed.

"No." She said firmly. "I just thought…maybe we could…do something else…" She said suggestively.

"Kate, that's not why I did this..." He said quickly, feeling like he had put her on a guilt trip.

"I know that. I just…too many times recently I've had to think that I might never see you again, so when I got out of those situations I decided I wanted to be with you and not have any regrets if anything were to happen. Do' you understand?" She asked him, hoping she was making sense.

He just smiled at her, honored. "Perfect sense." He said. "But are you sure? I don't mind waiting if you're not ready." He said.

"Ben I'm ready. I trust you." She said.

He smiled at her again then kissed her then gently he lowered them both onto the bed. He pulled back as he thought of something. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said with a smile, before kissing him again.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia were both at home. They were sprawled up on the couch. Elliot was lying on his back and Olivia was lying half on him half on the couch, with her injured leg resting on his. He was holding her in his arms, with his chin resting on her head, she had her head resting on his chest.

"I feel bad for Nathaniel." Olivia suddenly said.

"Me too." Elliot said.

"He still shouldn't have killed those people." She added.

"No." Elliot agreed.

"What would you do if someone killed your family?" She asked him looking up at him.

He just sighed then shifted himself until he was lying onto of her. "I wouldn't let it happen." He said.

"Yea but…" She started to say but he quickly began kissing her, silencing her.

It was a long passionate kiss. He pulled away so they could both get their breath back. "Okay we don't have to talk anymore." She said as she pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

Elliot laughed, even as she kissed his lips. He moved his hand onto her hip and gently pulled her towards him as he pushed himself against her. "Hello Mr. Stabler…" She said laughing as she felt his body's eagerness to have her.

"I thought we weren't talking Mrs. Stabler." He said as he began kissing her again.

She just accepted silence and wrapped her arm around his neck and held him close to her as they kissed, both just happy to be able to do it, to still be able to hold one another. They had come pretty close to losing it all, losing each other, but at least now they were able to make up for it.

**The End**

**Felt like a good time to stop. **

**Hope you liked it, please review.**

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed this story. D**


End file.
